Talk:Kim Possible
This is the discussion page for Kim Possible, the teenager. Improvements to the page for the Kim Possible TV series may be proposed on its Talk page. Kim's Age Not sure I agree with the age estimate. Since Kim took driver's ed in her sophomore year, she would have needed to be 15. BluetoothThePirate 01:54, 19 March 2007 (UTC) Kim's age in season 4 is uncertain. I know many (especially decrying the mods's deletions on dA) like to say that because she graduated, she is 18. Fact is, since we don't know Kim birth date, and Graduation is in June, there is a 50-50 chance Kim is still 17 as the series finale credits rolled. With that 17-18 estimate, subtract three years (soph-senior), and her age is 14-15. In Colorado (fanon with supportable evidence) permits are handed out at 15 and 6 months, so chances are Kim's drivers' ed class at time of episode (you can take the class younger, just not behind the wheel) she was a junior. Love Robin (talk) 04:11, November 19, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, this isn't necessarily true. :First, you can get your driver's permit in Colorado at the age of 15. And, most importantly, to even get that permit at 15 one must "complete an Affidavit of Completion of a Driver Education Classroom Course or Behind-the-Wheel Training (BTW)" before being allowed to receive the permit (per the Colorado DMV website). Therefore, the original contention that one cannot take driver's ed until after you are of age to receive your permit is not true. :Simply because graduation is in June does not mean that there is a 50/50 chance that Kim was 17 during graduation. Since, the normal cutoff for deciding when a student is of age to start schooling is right around the beginning of August, then there is actually only about a 17% (or 1 out of 6) chance that she was 17 at the time of graduation, and given how many parents willingly hold younger students back it is likely even lower than that. :Taking both of these into account it is actually most likely that a driver's eduction course would be taught to Freshman (who will be turning 15 during the school year) to allow them the maximum amount of time with their permits to accumulate their required driving necessary to obtain their next level of permit. However, since we know that Kim is a Sophomore in the first season we can discount that MHS offers it normally during the Freshman year and instead make the next most reasonable assumption that it is taught during the Sophomore year. :None of this however, changes the fact that Kim was most likely 15-16 during the first season and 17-18 during the last season. :Mknopp (talk) :::That is still only a 2 year difference when Soph to Senior is three. So would not posting her infobox age(s) as a range instead of one (est.) number be better? ::shrug:: Either way, I'll not push it further. :::Love Robin (talk) 06:44, November 19, 2012 (UTC) :I am lost as to what you mean by two year difference when Sophomore to Senior is three, 15 to 17 includes 16. Sophomore to Senior includes Junior. So, depending on what you mean by difference in this regard depends on whether you are two or three apart. However, if you use that same definition on both then they will give you the same answer. To better see this, consider the grade number instead of the name, 10 to 12. Whatever math you do to 15 to 17 and 10 to 12 will give you the exact same number. :Regarding the age range. Yeah, it would be better, so I will do that now. :Thanks :Mknopp (talk) 13:59, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Spacer Do you like the look of the space better than having it contiguous with the following header? Mknopp 13:22, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Games are Non-Canon? I noticed that this listed the games as 'non-canon' in the article. While I can see the Disney Parks/apperances in Lilo and Stich as Non-Canon, the games had a fairly consistent level of continuity, on par with the show's usual amount. (That is, continuity by accident.) I don't think the games are considered non-canon; a level of canon lower than the series when disputes come up? No arguements. Completely non-canon? I disagree with the statement. Luke Danger 20:24, April 13, 2012 (UTC) The games may be "Official", but they are hardly any more canon than the L&S crossover. However, it has been suggested that a page for this kind of "Kim in other media" can be addressed. Love Robin (talk) 11:41, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Gallery Is it necessary to have so many images which are but moments apart from each other? Love Robin (talk) 06:34, November 19, 2012 (UTC) College or University student? One of the edits I just undid included mention of Kim as a university student. This was not definitively stated in canon. She got acceptance letters from all over the world, but she never actually chose one. Also, as the show ended a day or so after a worldwide alien invasion complete with autonomous walking war machines indiscriminately destroying things, there is no assurance of how many institutions of higher learning survived unscathed or the level of damages incurred by each, if any. *On a personal note, after that, were I sitting on the board of any such institutions or even the parent of a student, *I'd* pitch a strong campaign for revoking her acceptance(s). She may have helped saved the world several times over, but "when *aliens* come to Earth *solely* (which is how most the news reports and populace will pitch and see it) for one girl, do we *really* want her walking what's left of our hallowed halls? There are other places of Higher Learning in the world, surely she can go to one of them…." And of course I'd imagine the same conversation in nearly all of them. * Yeah, conjecture and my own personal head-fanon, but point still remains when she and Ron flew off into moon-set, she was not stated as a Student *anywhere*, and that's canon. Love Robin (talk) 22:19, December 26, 2012 (UTC) :Agreed that it is definitely not canon that she is a university student. :As for the head-fanon, well that would make sense in the real world, but doesn't really fit in the Disneyfied world of KP. After all, if KP were the real world she and her brothers and Ron would all have been yanked from their homes for child endangerment so fast that their heads would be spinning. Also, Drakken and Shego, and pretty much all of the rest of the villains, wouldn't have been stopped by a couple of teen vigilantes but a cruise missile or .50 cal bullet to the brain. And the list could go on and on. :Simply put, while it is interesting to explore these scenarios in fanfiction and the comments section. As you said, they don't have a place on the wiki. :Thanks for your help and the catch. :Mknopp (talk) 15:57, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Length This article is *unnecessarily" long. Most of which is re-stating detailed information when there are articles to cover such things (or need to be!!), and indeed there are already links to the various "main articles". For example, Kim's brothers are super intelligent, but most of that should be in their article cause all we need here is what Kim's relationship with them is like. namely, frustrating as she is often the target of their pranks, etc. Pruning the redundant info will seriously reduce the length. There should be a paragraph about this in the MoS; "tell only what is relevant to the needs of a current article and link to main subject articles where available for additional details, and consider making ones were needed." Love Robin (talk) 11:38, December 29, 2012 (UTC) :You are absolutely correct about the length of this article and the redundancy of information. It is also a major problem with Ron's page as well. The problem is that to clean it up will take a good amount of time, and, at least for me, at this point we are still tackling some much more basic structuring and information gathering problems. To be honest, I look at Kim and Ron's pages as good problems, at least when compared to pages for some characters that simply don't exist at all or consist of wholly inadequate amounts of information. :As to the notation in the MoS. I agree and would like for you to make the suggestion in the forum page for changes to the MoS. Valedictorian In Graduation, Part 1, it is clearly stated that Felix is the valedictorian. It also explains why Kim is giving the speech, as it was Felix that asked her to. Felix: Ron, man! Ron: Felix! How's our valedictorian? Felix: Stayin' frosty, my man. I'm hoping Kim might say a few words at the big G. Kim: What? Oh me? Felix: Oh. come on! You're a rock star! Kim: Oh, well. I guess. This in itself has some major issues with reality, but this is MHS and KP. Anywho... It is clearly stated in the show that Felix is the valedictorian, and the fact that Kim gives a speech isn't even proof that she was even salutatorian. Mknopp (talk) 12:32, December 30, 2012 (UTC) S'whut I get for editing while hungover. :P 13:23, December 30, 2012 (UTC) = Love Robin (talk) 13:27, December 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Not a problem, but I must say. New Year's parties must be a blast where you come from if you started already. ;) ::Mknopp (talk) 14:55, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Alternate versions Mknopp mentioned that he read somewhere that the original concept art for Kim was a "blonde bombshell". Should we include this into thext? Hrodwulf123 (talk) 18:43, January 4, 2013 (UTC) My vote is no unless a citation can be found and provided Love Robin (talk) 20:04, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I looked up the article. I was a little off on the exact details, but the jist is still the same. quoteShe started out as a pretty standard-looking athletic blonde. It evolved; we just tried to make her more unique. I think one of the things that design-wise they pushed for was Lara Croft. But together with Disney Channel we came to realise that this is an interesting character and a fun character, but not a very real character. That’s where we really pushed the designers into the direction of “let’s make her look like a real 14-year-old girl” that she’s not some ‘bombshell’, she’s just this pretty girl who’s athletic./quote Kim's original design was a blonde and they purposely designed her to be a pretty girl, but not a bombshell. The source is an interview in the German magazine Televizion. The English version can be found at http://www.br-online.de/jugend/izi/english/publication/televizion/21_2008_E/schooley_eng.pdf Mknopp (talk) 23:13, January 4, 2013 (UTC) :This article is also the one that makes me think that most of the problems with Ron in the fourth season was due to executive interference. :Because, the statement of, "Over the course of the seasons, the one feed- back that we consistently got from boys was they did want to see Ron succeed a little more, so heading into season 4 we let him develop and be- come more confident so he wasn’t always messing up." There is almost no way that writers as creative as Bob and Mark went from that statement to what we got in season four where Ron was pretty much *always* messing up. Is it any wonder that Bob and Mark finished KP on a Friday and started at Nick on the following Monday? :Mknopp (talk) 23:30, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Secret Agent/Spy I often hear or read that Kim is a secret agent or spy, and I think that Disney even promoted her as such on some merchandise, but I have a real problem with that. Very little of what Kim does could be construed as secret agent or spy. Both of these entail a certain amount of covertness and a lot of undercover or intelligence gathering work. Kim does very little of any of this. In fact, I can count on one hand how many instances I can think of right now where Kim actually goes undercover or simply gathers information. What Kim is more like is a private detective or mercenary. That being said, should we eliminate the phrase "secret agent" from Kim's page? Thoughts? Mknopp (talk) 21:57, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Agreed. Kim is world renowned and her exploits in papers and magazines. She is far from "secret" despite having been tapped as a resource by the Global Justice Network, themselves less than secret. She's not "mercenary" as the point was made that *she* did things for free (presuming no one else about her, like Wade or her parents, accepted monies into a trust for her. A nice fanon, but tis not canon), and she has rarely been tapped as a detective despite putting to use strong deductive reasonings. Early on Kim's missions were the result of hits on her website, but that really petered off as Wade began more proactively watching her foes' actions. If Kim is *anything*, she is a vigilante. Unless there are unseen contracts Wade has accepted in her name for various labs and such, Kim's missions usually start by being told something is going down by one of her Rogues Gallery and she butts her nose into it on her own. At best her missions start out in one direction before leading her to the villains. Love Robin (talk) 01:44, January 10, 2013 (UTC)